youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Johnny Test
!]] Johnny Test is an 11 year-old boy who likes to have mischief around his hometown in Gravity Falls. He steals his sisters' experiments and uses them as weapons. He is also best friends with a dog named Dukey. He uses a dictatorship to rule his city. He uses science for world domination. he is more evil than the darkness. History Johnny Test is an 11-year-old suburban boy who lives with his super-genius sisters 13-year-old red-headed twin sisters, Susan and Mary, who are scientific and whores. Johnny is a complete idiot because he has affected his brain and perhaps stunted due to hemorrhoids that cause their mental problems. Johnny and their family reside in the fictional town of Porkbelly. He is often used as a test subject for inventions, experiments and castrations genius of his two sisters, ranging from devices superpowers would always placed in the anus. The experiments of his sisters experiments often cause problems as hemorrhoids to be resolved, and sometimes have to fight villains caused by hemorrhoids in the process. Occasionally saves the world with inventions fifth of his sisters. The series also has a point in one guys named Mr. Black and Mr. White (parody of the movie Men in Black) who think Tommy Lee Jones and Will Smith and also a villain Darth Vader believed but is well faggot and sometimes he behaves as old. Today and Death Today, Johnny occasionally masturbates himself seeing his sisters (especially Mary), thinking in his friend named Sissy who is like him but more listen and not so stupid and a woman and Duke rapes him during the midnight while Johnny sleeps, Duke thinks he's mascot Missy from Sissy. Johnny whereabouts is unknown and his father doesn't want to talk about him anymore. There he met Randall Boggs, and he got vandalized for being a Nikolaist. Likes * Killing * Science * His dog * Murdering the innocent * Raping his sisters * Torturing stuff * Porn * Moar Krabs * Being mean * Evil * Hell * Fish Hooks * His show * Breadwinners (TV Series) Dislikes * Democracy * Pseudoscience * Non-Logic * Drew Pickles (He raped him near to a McDonald's) * Anyone who denies his dictatorship * Being raped by Nazis * Good * Heaven * His Parents * School * Randall Boggs * Santa Claus * Charles Barkley * His haters * Anyone With a Brain * Grammar Nazis Triva *He is eviler than Satan. *No one likes him, not even his family. There is also the reason why everyone makes fanart of him being killed by other cartoon characters. *He is one of the main villains of Lucky Star: FlaMeFreeZe Star. *He burned down his school when he was 5 years old. *He was the true villain in the Five Nights At Freddy's games. *He also brainwashed the Purple Guy. *WHIP-CRACK Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Americans Category:Children Category:Killers Category:Dictators Category:Power Level Over 9000 Category:Evil Category:TV Shows Category:Nikolaists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:RISD Category:Hated Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral People Category:Canadians Category:Communists Category:Funny Characters Category:Crazy Characters Category:Heroes